


Prompt 8: "I'm Never Letting You Go"

by BlackAcre13



Series: Heist Wives Angst/Fluff Prompt Asks [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Compliant, Debbie gets stranded, Debbie on the run, F/F, First Meetings, Lots of Cursing, Lou to the rescue ala motorcycle, Meet-Cute, Meeting for the first time, On the Run, Pre-Canon, Pre-Heist, introductions, lots of gay subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13
Summary: “Debbie…Ocean.” Lou mused, realizing who she was.“The one and only.” She sighed. She tried to move closer to Lou but her ankle had other plans as it twisted to the side. “Fuck!” She yelled again.“Shit,” Lou frowned. “Did you get hurt when the truck—well, you actually never told me what happened. But you seem to be a woman who’s usually in control.”“Always.” Debbie corrected.“We’ll see,” Lou winked.(Published from prompt asks I wrote over on my Tumblr (also, Blackacre13) for Loubbie/Heist Wives/Lou x Debbie submitted from the Angst/Fluff Prompt List created by Hellsdemonictrinity.)
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heist Wives Angst/Fluff Prompt Asks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Prompt 8: "I'm Never Letting You Go"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! So, I did these writing prompt asks just to stretch my muscles on Tumblr one night, but there was such a wonderfully unexpected overwhelming response to them, that I thought I would also share them over here on AO3. Feel free to request additional prompt numbers that I haven't written a response to either and I will also publish them here as part of the collection!

“Fuck!” Debbie yelled, kicking the tire of her Toyota with more force than intended and hitting the metal instead.

As if this day could get any worse. She was late for this date with an art dealer that Tammy had set up and now, her car had lost control, leaving her only course of action to swerve off to the side of the road, barely missing a barrier and highway sign. And Danny was going on about some damn Faberge egg bullshit that she told herself she could care less about, but it was shaking her to the core with jealously.

She had no idea where the hell she was or how far away the nearest gas station or pay phone was. She slumped against the side of the car in defeat, kicking at the gravel.

Debbie missed waving down the first red car that went flying by, so she made herself intent on stopping whoever came next. Even a sketchy truck driver would be better than standing here in this heat.

Just then, a silver and black motorcycle veered into the distance, already coming to a slow speed before Debbie could signal them.

The motorcycle swerved into the gravel behind Debbie’s truck with precision.

She watched in awe as leather riding boots and matching fitted pants stepped down from the bike and met the ground. The driver removed the helmet shaking out longer blonde hair that Debbie hadn’t been expecting.

“Need some help there?” The woman drawled in a thick accent Debbie couldn’t peg. It sure as hell wasn’t from here.

“Truck is shot to shit.” Debbie frowned. “I don’t even care about it, I just can’t get out of here. No signal.” She finished, holding up the useless cell phone.

“Mind if I take a look?” The woman asked, stepping forward. “I’m Lou by the way.” She smiled, scanning Debbie’s body slowly.

“Debbie.”

Lou walked towards the hood and propped it open. She leaned back to smirk at Debbie.

“Seems a bit ridiculous to be wearing stilettos out here,” she laughed. “Or to drive a truck.”

Debbie gave a sheepish grin. “It’s not mine.”

“The truck?” Lou confirmed with a frown.

“Stole it.” Debbie shrugged.

Lou closed the hood and leaned against it, her face changing to impressed.

“Debbie…Ocean.” Lou mused, realizing who she was.

“The one and only.” She sighed. She tried to move closer to Lou but her ankle had other plans as it twisted to the side. “Fuck!” She yelled again.

“Shit,” Lou frowned. “Did you get hurt when the truck—well, you actually never told me what happened. But you seem to be a woman who’s usually in control.”

“Always.” Debbie corrected.

“We’ll see,” Lou winked.

Debbie rolled her eyes.

“Tell you what,” Lou grinned, her eyes sparking. “Let’s leave the truck and grab a bite. You can tell me all about how you ended up out here in the heat; stranded in stilettos with a stolen truck.”

“And why should I say yes to that?” Debbie huffed.

“Because,” Lou murmured, moving closer. “I’m looking for a partner. And from this scene…I’m guessing we lead very similar lives.”

“Is that so?” Debbie tested her.

“Let’s find out,” Lou snapped, turning towards her bike.

Debbie cleared her throat and Lou turned back with a smirk plastered across her face.

“I’m gonna need a little help getting onto that bike with this bum ankle.” She admitted.

Lou doubled back, her face full of concern, as if she couldn’t believe she’d missed the chance to be chivalrous towards Debbie.

“Come here,” Lou spoke lowly, pulling Debbie close to her.

Debbie was confused, thinking that Lou was actually pulling her in for a kiss before they’d exchanged more than ten sentences, even if that’s what she secretly wanted, she realized. But then Lou was scooping her up as if she was about to carry Debbie over the threshold post-honeymoon.

“Don’t you dare drop me,” she threatened, trying to hide the feelings and attraction that were bubbling up inside.

“Oh honey,” Lou grinned. _**“I’m never letting you go.”**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated as always (:


End file.
